leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG045
*This is one of the few episodes storyboarded by executive producer Kunihiko Yuyama.}} A Togepi Mirage! (Japanese: 蜃気楼の彼方に！トゲピーの楽園！ Other Side of the Mirage! 's Paradise!) is episode 45 of the , and the 319th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 2, 2003 and in the United States on October 2, 2004. Blurb Shedinja attacks Misty and friends, but they are protected by Togepi using Safeguard. Everyone is then transported into the Togepi Paradise, located inside the mirage floating above the temple. There they find a group of sick Togepi. It is explained that Togepi are only well based on the emotions of those around them, and the evil plotting of Colonel Hansen is making them sick. Colonel Hansen tries to break into the Togepi Paradise, and Misty's Togepi travels back to try and stop him. Instead Togepi is knocked out by Hansen's Shedinja and Ninjask. Misty and everyone else are transported back to the Mirage Kingdom. Back at the palace Hansen claims the throne, and has the king imprisoned. He kicks Team Rocket out. A ceremony begins in which Hansen is declared king. Outside, Team Rocket disguise themselves as fortune tellers to tell Brock where the king is being held. Ash, May, Misty, and Princess Sara confront Hansen at the palace, but Torchic and Pikachu are no match for Ninjask and Shedinja. The other Togepi suddenly emerge from the Togepi Paradise and channel their energy into Misty's Togepi, using Safeguard to protect everyone. Misty's Togepi evolves into a Togetic. Misty throws out her Gyarados and uses Flamethrower to roast all of Colonel Hansen's Pokémon. The king arrives and has Hansen arrested. Togetic decides to stay and protect the Togepi Paradise. All of the Togepi leave, except for one who jumps into Sara's arms. With that Togepi, the princess can now claim the Mirage Kingdom throne. Everyone bids Misty goodbye as she heads back to Cerulean City aboard a zeppelin. Plot is revealed to have been saved from being injured thanks to 's . After that, , , and the others disappear, much to Colonel Hansen's dismay. They find themselves in a mysterious world. The caretaker tells the gang that they are in the Togepi Paradise, but she is sad to say that a lot has changed since the last time she was here. They find some injured Togepi. consults the Pokédex for a solution. The Pokédex explains Togepi's special ability to sense people's feelings and how they can find energy in kind Trainers. However, Togepi's power will be weakened it senses impurity in a trainer. Hansen and his Pokémon manage to break into the Togepi Paradise, a feat which does not go unnoticed by Ash and the gang. Togepi then floats toward Hansen, much to the surprise of everyone. With Togepi in his grasp, Hansen demands the throne from the king. When the king refuses, Hansen sends him and the servants to the dungeon. Afterward, Hansen visits a priest at a temple. Because of Togepi, the priest finds him eligible to be the kingdom's ruler. When Ash and Misty break through the barrier, they run to the main part of town and see Jessie announcing that Hansen is going to be the new king. Hansen betrays and orders his Pokémon to attack them, and they end up blasting off again. He later finds Ash, Misty, and May, then challenges them again. Meanwhile, Brock and the others look for the king. Two fortune tellers, who are actually Team Rocket in disguise, tells them where the king is. After that, Team Rocket disappears, their revenge on Hansen for betraying them complete. When fighting Hansen, May's Torchic does not put much of a fight against his two . Pikachu, however, manages to knock out both Ninjask with a attack. As Shedinja charges up a , Togepi uses Safeguard. Just then, the Togepi Paradise opens, and a lot of Togepi show up. Next, Togepi starts glowing in a strange light and evolves into . Ash and the others look quite bewildered by Togetic's new form. Misty smiles and tells Togetic to leave everything to her. She takes out a Poké Ball, kisses it, and calls out . Ash wonders when and where she learned to use Gyarados in a battle. Hansen is not fazed one bit, knowing that Gyarados's water attacks are useless against his Shedinja. Misty does not back down and confidently orders Gyarados to use . The attack deals great damage to Shedinja, finally knocking it out. While everyone wonders why Gyarados can use Flamethrower, Misty states that water Pokémon can learn fire attacks too. With Hansen defeated and locked up in the dungeon, the Togepi return to the Paradise. Togetic informs Misty that it wishes to stay behind in the Paradise and become its protector to prevent people like Hansen from causing harm. Misty and Togetic share one last, tearful moment before bidding each other farewell. One of the Togepi decides to stay behind outside of the Paradise with Princess Sara. The princess is, of course, happy, because not only does she get a Togepi, but also she is also eligible to become the new ruler. At the end of the episode, Ash and wave goodbye to Misty as she leaves for Cerulean City. Major events * 's learns and later evolves into . * learns that Misty has obtained a . * Misty's Gyarados is revealed to know . * Misty Togetic in the Mirage Kingdom and returns to Cerulean City. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Main series debuts * Misty's Gyarados Characters Humans * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Colonel Hansen * Princess Sara * * King and Queen of the Mirage Kingdom * Mirage Kingdom Palace guards Pokémon Pokémon Trainer’s Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; released; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Colonel Hansen's) * (Colonel Hansen's; ×2) * (Princess Sara's; new) * (Togepi Paradise's; multiple) Trivia * Because the Sky is There replaced Polka O Dolka as the Japanese ending theme. * This episode was aired in English exactly one year after its Japanese airdate. * With the exception of (which wouldn't appear until years later, due to the incident involving its ), as of this episode, every Generation II Pokémon has appeared in the anime. * The Japanese voice artists for 's first three female traveling companions are featured in this episode and the previous one; Mayumi Iizuka and KAORI. voice and , respectively; and Megumi Toyoguchi, who voices Princess Sara in this episode, went on to play during the . * Misty claims that Pokémon can also use attacks. However, while this is technically true, only very few Water-types can actually do so. * When Misty calls out , she kisses its Poké Ball in a similar way as once used to kiss his own Poké Balls. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Togepi from 's series. * does not recite their in this episode. Errors * In one scene, May's hair overlaps Misty's arm, even though May was standing farther back than her. * A similar mistake to the ones that happened in the previous episode happens again: when the King orders his soldiers to seize Colonel Hansen, the silver halo over 's head is missing. * When Misty is saying goodbye to , the shading on the cast and the archway are inconsistent. * At one point, Togepi is hit by , even though it was a at the time that this episode aired. AG045 error.png|Shedinja's missing halo Dub edits * In the Hindi Hungama TV dub of the anime, Ash doesn't seem to wonder how Gyarados was able to use a Fire-type attack being a Water-type Pokémon itself, but simply feels amazed and congratulates it for knocking out Shedinja rather effortlessly. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which one of these Pokémon evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=חיזיון טוגפי |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=Togepi का जादू }} 045 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Das Togepi-Paradies es:EP321 fr:AG045 it:AG045 ja:AG編第45話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第45集